Great Minds
by Maria1229
Summary: Spencer and Ashley celebrate their anniversary. ONESHOT. SpencerxAshley. Fluff.


_South of Nowhere_ is a property of The-N and Viacom. I'm not a crack monkey therefore I do not work for the writers of _South of Nowhere_. I just borrow their characters for my own pleasure.

* * *

**Great Minds**

Spencer stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body with a towel. The bathroom was filled with more steam than usual that Spencer had to squint to see clearly. She had let the hot water run longer in an attempt to soothe the aching muscles in her neck and back. School was seriously kicking her in the ass.

Grabbing a paper towel, Spencer wiped the misted mirror clean. She refused to use her hand because it left handprints and streaks all over the mirror. It bothered her to no end. Ashley always used her hand. Just at the thought of her girlfriend, Spencer's face lit up with a smile. She was going to see her soon for a very rare, much needed dinner date.

Because of their hectic school and work schedules, Spencer and Ashley seldom saw each other. They thought living together would make it easier but their schedules never coincided, only seeing each other a few hours a day. Spencer's classes were always early in the morning and got out late in the afternoon. Ashley left for the studio later in the morning and came home at odd hours. Sometimes it would be early in the evening and other times, it would be way past three in the morning. By then, Spencer would be asleep. But tonight, they both made sure they had time to spend together. It's not every day you celebrate a 4-year anniversary.

Spencer looked at her reflection and scowled. Apparently all those all-nighters she'd been pulling did nothing for her complexion. Her eyes had dark circles under them and her skin was pale.

"You look like absolute crap," she told her reflection. She ran a hand through her wet hair, undoing a few tangles before wrapping it in a towel. Undoing the one around her body, Spencer dried the remaining water droplets off her skin and put a robe on instead. She walked into the bed and straight to her and Ashley's massive closet.

Ashley, of course, had been vague about where they were going so Spencer had no idea what to wear.

"You can wear a burlaps sack and I'd still want to fuck you sideways," Ashley told her earlier today on the phone. Since Spencer didn't actually own a burlaps sack, she settled for a simple dark blue dress.

As she was getting ready, Spencer's mind began to wander. She couldn't believe it's been 4 years since her and Ashley got together. Spencer refused to count their temporary break as part of their relationship. She liked to think that during that time, her and Ashley were two different people in different planes of existence and that in reality they never broken up. It was a ridiculous thought but she didn't want to have two different anniversaries. It was easier just dealing with one.

Four years was a lifetime at their age. Everything they went through. Everything life threw their way. They overcame every single one. _I guess love does conquer all. Frigging cliché_. Spencer knew they were still young and probably had a lot more to go through, but right now, she was living in the moment. _Carpe diem, or whatever the hell._

Spencer was just putting on the finishing touches on her makeup, when she heard the front door open and close.

"Spence?" Ashley called out.

"In the room." Spencer took one last look in the mirror just as Ashley walked in, carrying a bouquet of flowers. "For me?" she asked smiling.

Ashley returned the smile ten-fold. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw how beautiful Spencer looked. "Yeah, pretty flowers for my pretty girl." She handed the flowers to Spencer and gave her a sweet kiss. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you, too." Spencer lifted the bouquet to her nose and smelled it. "Orchids?"

Ashley nodded her head. "I figured I'd give you different flowers just to keep you on your toes. I mean, I already exhausted roses, lilies, tulips, daisies…" Spencer cut her off with a kiss, pulling her closer to her body.

"That's sweet of you."

"Speaking of sweet, you're wearing my lip gloss," Ashley pointed out. "It always tastes better on you." Spencer blushed and kissed her again. "I missed you this morning," Ashley whispered against her lips once they pulled apart.

"I know, I'm sorry. I had to get to class extra early to turn in a paper. Did you get my note?"

Ashley smiled and nodded. She had woken up that morning and saw a note on Spencer's pillow that read, "IOU one good morning anniversary kiss. Hopefully this will hold you over until I see you tonight. 3 Spencer." The note was attached to a Polaroid of Spencer making a kissy face, and that was attached to a ginormous Hershey's kiss.

"That kiss was tasty, but nothing compares to yours." Ashley leaned in for another kiss taking Spencer but surprise. Things got heated pretty fast, but Spencer stopped just as Ashley reached for the zipper on her dress.

"We have plenty of time for that later, but right now I'm starving, and you promised me dinner."

Relenting, Ashley pouted and detached herself from Spencer. "Okay, okay. I'm going to take a really quick shower and get ready. You just keep looking sexy and edible." With that parting comment, she dashed into the bathroom.

Spencer heard the shower turn on as she started to reapply her lip gloss. Knowing Ashley, Spencer checked to see if her bra was still hooked. "How the hell does she do it?" she asked the empty room as redid her bra.

"I sneaky like ninja!" Ashley called from the shower.

Shaking her head in amusement, Spencer grabbed her purse and took out a small jewelry box from inside. Even though they agreed to no presents this year, Spencer couldn't resist. _I hope it's not too corny._. She opened the box and stared at the piece of jewelry. It was customized and cost her a little more than she usually spends but she didn't mind. Hearing the shower turn off, Spencer closed the box and put it back in her purse.

"That was the shortest shower I've ever taken." Ashley walked into the room with a towel barely clinging onto her body, hair sopping wet, and dripping everywhere. Spencer stared at her annoyed. "What?" she asked innocently. Spencer didn't respond but averted her eyes to the spot where Ashley was standing. A small puddle was forming from the water dripping from her hair and body. "Oops?"

"You are so lucky you're pretty." Spencer chastised and left the room.

After 30 minutes of flipping through channels, Spencer felt like her stomach was going to eat herself. She resisted the urge to tell Ashley to hurry up because she knew that wouldn't work. No one rushes Ashley Davies when she got ready.

"Baby, you almost done?" Her stomach growled audibly. _I'm going to eat my arm if you don't get your pretty little ass out here._.

"Yes, I'm done."

Ashley walked out of the room looking like sex on legs. Only Ashley could make a simple red halter dress look like the hottest thing in the world. She had her hair up with a few strand hanging out leaving her neck fully exposed. Spencer unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at Ashley.

"Spence, you're drooling." Ashley laughed, a cocky smile planted on her lips.

Spencer narrowed her eyes and wiped her mouth. "It's because I'm starving and you refuse to feed me."

"If you say so." She took Spencer's hand and led them out of the loft, grabbing her purse on the way.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked once they stepped into the elevator.

"To the stars," Ashley stated simply, hitting a button on the panel and the elevator began to move.

"Okay….wait, are we going up?" Spencer now only realized the elevator was ascending. She looked at Ashley's mischievous face. "Ash, where are we going?" she asked again.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. "I told you, the stars." She stepped out and held her hand out to Spencer. "You coming? I thought you were hungry."

Spencer took the offered hand and allowed herself to be led. She realized that they were on the top floor of Ashley's building. Ashley pushed open a door and they were suddenly outside on the rooftop. Spencer's jaw dropped in awe at the amazing view. The city lights were barely visible that she could actually see the night sky clearly. Ashley had set up a table with two candles, a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket, and two plates that were currently covered.

"How did you do all this?"

"Do you like it?" Ashley gave her a small shy smile.

"Like it? Ashley, this is amazing." She tore her eyes away from the amazing view and gave Ashley a kiss. "I love it, thank you."

"Anything for you." She led them to the table and pulled out Spencer's chair.

"How did you do all this?" Spencer asked once they were both situated.

"Oh you know," Ashley removed the covers from the plates revealing food from Spencer's favorite restaurant. "I have my ways."

Putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands, Spencer eyed her girlfriend suspiciously. "You snuck everything up here, didn't you?"

Ashley just grinned and popped open the champagne. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She poured it into two glasses and handed one to Spencer. "Bubbly?"

"What if we get caught?"

Ashley couldn't help but think about the first time Spencer asked her that question. "I assure you, _no one_ will interrupt us this time. No idiots or sisters, I promise."

Spencer smiled and raised her glass. "Then here's a toast to you and me and uninterrupted moments." Ashley clinked her glass with Spencer's.

"I'll drink to that."

*~*~*~

Spencer took her last bite of dessert and pushed her plate back. She rubbed her stomach trying ease the bloating she was currently feeling. _I'm going to explode._

"You okay, baby?" Ashley asked taking a sip from her glass.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little full."

Ashley scooted her chair next to Spencer and pulled her onto her lap. She wrapped her arm around Spencer's waist and started to rub her stomach.

"I'll rub your tummy to make you feel better."

Smiling at Ashley's use of the word "tummy," Spencer leaned her head against Ashley's. "You're so adorable."

"No, that's you. I'm hot and sexy." Ashley continued to rub her stomach and Spencer closed her eyes at the sensation.

Spencer's mind began to wander again but this time she started to think of the future. She had a vision of Ashley rubbing her stomach just like right now but she'd be pregnant. Spencer smiled at that little glimpse of her future.

"What are you smiling about?"

Opening her eyes, she stared into Ashley's. They seemed to sparkle with the stars. "You and me."

Ashley could only smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She ran her hand through Ashley's hair and looked up into the night sky. "God, you can see the stars so clearly from up here."

"I told you we were going to the stars." Ashley held her tighter.

"Aw, baby. That was so incredibly corny."

"It's your fault. You keep making me watch those insanely corny chick flicks."

Spencer laughed and reached for her purse. "Speaking of corny…" She trailed off as she took the jewelry box from her purse. "I know we said we wouldn't do presents this year, but I couldn't help it. I've also always wanted to get you this but if you don't like it…" Spencer rambled on and on before Ashley stopped her.

"You're so cute."

She blushed and handed her the box. "Happy anniversary."

Ashley momentarily released her hold on Spencer to open the box. She gasped as she saw a silver ring with a red gem. The design was very unique. The silver band had two hands holding a red-jeweled heart surmounted by a crown.

"It's a Claddagh ring," Spencer began. "It's Irish, like me. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty, and the heart represents—"

"Love," Ashley finished looking from the ring to Spencer with nothing but love in her eyes.

Spencer could only smile as she took the ring from the box and began to put in on Ashley right ring finger. "When you wear it with the heart facing towards you, it means that your heart belongs to someone. Like this." Ashley lifted her hand and looked at the ring. It was beautiful.

Then out of nowhere, Ashley started laughing. Spencer started to panic thinking that Ashley hated it and thought it was extremely cheesy. Seeing the look on her girlfriend's face, Ashley stopped laughing.

"No, baby I love it, it's just well…" She grabbed her purse and took a small box as well. "I also broke the gift rule and got you this. And you're going to laugh once you see it."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and opened the box. She too also gasped as she saw another Claddagh ring. It was also silver but the design was slightly different and instead of a red gem, there was a blue one.

"I asked your mom about it," Ashley explained. "I thought it was perfect." Spencer felt her heart swell as Ashley mirrored her earlier actions and slipped the ring on her right ring finger and intertwined their fingers. "I guess great minds think alike."

Spencer just kissed Ashley. "I guess they do."

_--End--_


End file.
